


Recover Deleted Files?

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sickfic, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, memory recovery, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: “Hello. I’m glad that you are ok, Nines. Do.. Do you remember me at all?” Connor had to keep from crying again.“I don’t remember who you are, but I remember that I love you.” Nines still had a shine to his eyes.(Nines gets shot and loses a lot of memories. Connor and Hank work hard to make new ones)
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Hello, my name is...

RK900 opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings, it was a hospital room. And he was in the hospital bed. There were cables leading into his exposed black chassis. He ran a quick scan, one was supplying thirium, another electricity, and one was used to monitor his coding. He blinked. What happened to him that warranted this attention? He tried to access his memory files. 

**ERROR FILES DELETED. RECOVER BACKUPS?**

RK900 frowned. He ran the protocol to recover his memories. All that was left was Nines in what appeared to be a police station… Someone who looked familiar but couldn’t quite remember.. A mansion. A gun. And then here. He checked his internal logs. He was activated on September 20th, 2038. Next he checked his internal clock. Today was supposedly August 31st  _ the next year.  _ He unplugged all of the machinery and set off to find a nurse with an explanation.

  
  
  


\-----------

  
  


“Patient 34 missing from his room!” Connor whipped his head to the intercom that had sounded. Patient 34. That’s Nines! Oh RA9 if he left that means he made it! Connor stood ramrod straight and pushed his way into the hallways, despite Hank calling after him.

Connor sped up and down where Nines should have been, and eventually Hank caught up to him. “Uh.. Nurses found him on the ground floor interrogating the receptionist. He’s.. very confused.”

Connor stopped his pacing and tried to meet Hank’s eyes. They were downcast and puffy. Connor felt a spark of electricity painfully seize his thirium pump. “And..? Where is he?” Connor began to chew the inside of his mouth. The expression on Hank’s face gave him a foreboding sense.

“They’re taking him back to his room. Connor, there’s somethin’ else you should know.” 

Connor looked at him impatiently. “What?”

“His memory was corrupted. He doesn’t even know he is deviant.” Connor crumpled. He began to sob, and then Nines walked by with two nurses behind him. Connor stared up at him from the floor, and Nines looked down. He blinked, and then went back into his room. Connor bent over and let out a blood curdling cry. 

Hank kneeled down and held the sobbing android. He couldn’t help but let his eyes water, too. “At least he’s alive. He’ll - He’ll be alright, son. I promise.” Connor leaned into Hank. Eventually they both calmed down.

“I want to see him.” Connor spoke softly. Hank nodded and they cautiously opened the door. Connor went to Nines’ bedside.

“Hello. I’m glad that you are ok, Nines. Do.. Do you remember me at all?” Connor had to keep from crying again.

“I don’t remember who you are, but I remember that I love you.” Nines still had a shine to his eyes. 

Connor was stunned for a second. He then relaxed and had an open-mouthed smile. A few tears of happiness slipped from his eyes. He reached out a hand, and Nines took it within his own. He watched as Nines took his hand and examined each finger, bending each one at each knuckle. Nines placed a small kiss on Connor’s palm, and then let go of his hand.

“Are you going to tell me your name?” Connor blinked. Right. Nines has to learn him all over again, Hank, and the DPD.

“My name is Connor. Connor Anderson. I was adopted by Hank Anderson, who is right behind me.” Hank waved. 

“Yeah. You’re both my robo-boys. I’m just so relieved that you are alive.” Nines looked Hank over. “Do you know me?” There was sorrow in Hank’s eyes. Nines looked back at him, with cold blue-grey eyes. It’s alright if he doesn’t recognize him… At least he somewhat recognizes Connor. That’s all that really matters. 

Connor leaned back. He needed to let Hank meet his son again, despite how much he wanted to interface with Nines and give him each and every memory of them together. 

“... Do you swear frequently?” Both Connor and Hank laughed aloud. Hank placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Yeah, you got it!” Connor and Hank couldn’t help but smile so wide and with tears in their eyes. 

Nines hummed. “That’s… all I remember of both of you. I’m sorry, I know that I was close with both of you and it must be hard seeing me in such a state.” Both Connor and Hank were taken aback.

Connor leaned forward and this time took Nines’ hand in his own. “Don’t feel guilty. If anything, we are sorry for overwhelming you. I can’t imagine waking up and forgetting everything.” He peeled back his synthskin, exposing his ivory chassis. Nines looked down at his hand.

“Your chassis is white. I like it.” Nines brought Connor’s hand back to his face and began re-exploring it. He stroked the vulnerable digits and almost cradled Connor’s hand. “So fragile…” He felt his cheeks grow hot, and garbled code appeared on his HUD. It was a mission. He tried to examine the meta-data. Apparently he made it himself. He idly stroked Connor’s hand whilst staring at the broken code. It was three words, and one was most likely MISSION:

“May I ask how I ended up in the hospital?” Connor squeezed his hand.

“We are police officers. You took a bullet to the head that was meant for me. Don’t worry, Hank shot the person in ‘self-defense’” Connor snickered a bit.

“Damn straight. Fucker deserved it.” Hank let out a chuckle of his own and shoved his hands into his pockets. Something about the story felt familiar to Nines. He lost his memories, almost his life, to protect-  **MISSION: Protect Connor.**

Connor withdrew his hand. “Are you alright Nines, you have lost focus.” Worry gripped him. Nines still was not in stable condition; he will need to stay in the hospital for a few more days.

“I made myself a mission. It was to protect you. I will keep it.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Nines was finally released, Hank and Connor were quick to scoop him up and take him to His and Connor’s apartment. Hank drove, and Connor was sitting in the back with Nines.

“I wonder if it will look familiar to you.” Connor ran his hand over Nines’.

“I believe I will not. Do not feel bad, I may have lost some memories, but I am still here to make more,” Nines whispered softly.

They pulled up to a tall building with repeating window patterns. They took the elevator due to Hank’s request. Connor pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Nines stepped inside and scanned the environment. To his left was a small kitchenette, in front of him was the living room which consisted of one couch and a loveseat behind a coffee table. To the far right was a small hallway with two closed doors. Nines’ security programing urged him to have the full layout of the apartment, so he checked out the two closed doors. One led to a bathroom that had only toilet paper, a small shampoo, one towel, and a toothbrush. Upon analyzing the toothbrush, he determined that it was Hank’s.

“Jesus Fuck! Did.. Did you just stick my toothbrush into your mouth!?” Hank was in the doorway, and then Connor joined him.

“I wanted to know why two androids owned a used toothbrush. It did not occur to me that you would stay here overnight…” He dropped the blue and now soiled brush into the small trash bin. He motioned for Hank and Connor to back up, and then opened the last door. 

It was the master bedroom, as expected. There was a double bed in the center, a desk to his right with a tablet, small knick knacks and two charging cables resting on the top. To his left was a closet filled with clothes other than the standard Cyberlife jacket. Finally, to the left of the bed, was a bookshelf filled with small flower pots and gardening supplies. 

“Our apartment is a bit emptier than I thought.” He looked at the room again. 

“We are usually out and about than spend time at home,” Connor replied.

“It’s cause you guys don’t have a TV.” 

Nines wandered back into the living room. It felt odd to have Hank and Connor awkwardly idle in their bedroom. 

“So Nines… Do you remember anything..?” Connor came to his side. His mouth was relaxed, but his eyes looked heartbroken. 

Nines felt his wires twist uncomfortably. “I’m sorry. I do not.” He wrapped his arms around Connor. “Please, show me what we like to do.” 

Connor pulled back. He led Nines into the kitchen, and extended his hand for an interface. Nines accepted, his black chassis complimenting his white, and Connor showed him a simple recipe for thirium banana bread, and regular pumpkin pie. Presumably for Hank.

“You loved baking. We always have Thanksgiving a few days early here, and invite our co-workers just so we can have a massive day or days dedicated to cooking.” Connor had to forcefully shut down his automatic crying response. Days of Nines bringing in baked goods to the DPD were forever taken away. 

Nines opened all of the cupboards and cabinets to familiarize himself with the contents. He took out a bowl and the flour while Connor got the near mush bananas and thirium. Nines began following the instructions he received meticulously. He combined the flour, water, banana, and thirium. He kneaded the dough and Connor added baking powder. After about half an hour, he shoved the loaf into the oven. 

Connor sat solemnly on the couch while they waited for it to bake. Nines later took out the loaf and let it cool. He stared at the treat. Something felt off. He then reviewed each and every remaining memory in his files. Nothing. His hand twitched in frustration.

“What am I missing?” He turned towards Connor. “What is missing?”

Connor stood up and walked slowly over to Nines. Silently, he cut a piece of the loaf and handed it to Nines. Nines stared at it. Eating it felt wrong, too.

He then brought it up to Connor’s lips. Connor took a bite of the soft bread. 

“I always had you taste it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk If I will continue this much longer, I'm not in a good space mentally and want to write a lot of agnst to vent it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffyness because it (was) a special person's special dayyyyy
> 
> ugh that was too sappy and wierd im sorry im still in fluffy sap writing mode

Connor watched as Nines’ face lit up. It’s the first time he’s tasting anything, again. He plopped a piece of bread in his mouth, and stilled. He swished it around in his mouth a couple of times, before finally starting to chew. It was one of the rare times that he could truly call him adorable.

Hank already had about two thirds of the pumpkin pie down. “Hank, you shouldn’t eat a whole pie in one sitting.”

Hank leaned back and grasped dramatically. “How could I not enjoy Nines’ first pie!? I’m doing this for him, Connor!” Connor gave a very disapproving look.

“Connor, my dearest predecessor, our father must eat the pie. It is the only connection we share as of now.” Nines kept his face schooled, and it only caused Connor to sputter.

“Fine! But I am not saving you if you fall into a diabetic coma!” Connor crossed his arms over his chest. 

Nines’ face snapped to Hank’s. “Hank, are you a diabetic!?” His bodily scans couldn’t tell him Hank’s blood sugar without an actual sample, but Hank wouldn’t endanger his life so willingly, right!?

“No. Sorry. I’m not. I’m an alch, but not a diabetic. Sorry for scarrin’ ya kid.” He leaned forward over the counter.

“No, no I said it. It was just a joke. I did not mean to alarm you, Nines.” Connor leaned forward as well, and Nines wondered if he should too. 

“Oh, ok. I was concerned.” A feeling Nines identified as ‘embarrassment’ settled into his center.

Hank broke it by dragging the pie plate back to himself. “Welp, now that’s cleared up, it’s all mine!” He didn’t actually make an effort to eat it. Just taking a forkful every now and again. Nevertheless Nines did not want him to be eating alone, so he polished off the loaf of bread he and Connor made.

Once the dishes were placed in the sink for later, Nines turned to the pair behind him. “Now, is there anything else I should know..?” 

Hank stood up. “Well, I think I should leave you two for the night. It’s getting late considering I haven’t even fed Sumo lunch.” He was waiting in the hospital all day, it slipped his mind. And now he has a neglected dog to come home to. He ran his hand through his hand and walked around the counter to face Nines. “I hope things get better. Please, stay in touch. I know you’ll be busy, especially with Connor, but uh… Just don’t forget about me, alright?”

Nines nodded. Admittedly, his thoughts were more focused on Connor than Hank. In fact, Nines didn’t know what to think of Hank at all. He showed to like banter and knew how to defuse tension with humor, and he likes pumpkin pie, and that’s it. 

Hank stood awkwardly for a moment, and then left. Nines watched him leave. 

_ Don’t be a stranger. _

Nines turned to Connor. “What shall we do now?” 

Connor hummed. “I should probably show you my plants. You have already seen them, but I think I should give you a proper introduction.” He led Nines to their room and then picked up a small potted plant. Nines scanned it, and immediately identified it as Aloe. Nines then looked over everything else Connor owned. There was white clover, Zinnia and deep crimson roses. 

“They are lovely, Connor.” He reached out and stroked the petals of a rose. As soon as he retracted his hand from the flower, Connor came behind it with a scissor and snipped the bud along with some stalk off. It was then presented to Nines.

“For you,” Connor said. Nines took the lovely flower gently.

“Thank you very much.” Quickly Nines researched how to keep it alive for as long as possible. It was a symbol of love! How could he let it die? Nines stepped back. “Hold on, I would like to buy a vase for this. Also.. Could you perhaps… make me a bouquet of your flowers…?”

Connor’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Sure, I would love that.” He immediately regretted not having more flowering plants for this bouquet. One of just roses could be nice, though.

“Great, I’ll be back.” Nines set off with a bounce in his step. At the nearest store, he bought a beautiful violet vase to somewhat match the deed red of the roses and came home. Connor already held half a dozen roses, including the one he just handed Nines, in his hands. He gently placed them in the vase, and then filled it with water.

Nines took it back to admire it. Something gleamed in his eyes. “Connor, I promise to love you until each and every petal falls.” He handed the vase back to Connor, who took it graciously.

He gently ran a finger over one specific bloom. A lopsided grin appeared on his face. “One of these is plastic. You are so clever and cheesy. ”

“Until the last petal falls, Connor.” 


End file.
